War on love
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Life just couldn't be fair when Edward is taken from her arms to be sent off to war. Something else comes in his place, though. Experience the pure bliss of a couple's stuggle. ExB, All human
1. Waking to a new life

**Hello, I decided I'd post this on I had this originally posted on deviantART and it got really nice feed back. I hope you enjoy. -**

It would be terrible. He would be gone away from home for six long, unbearable months. All because the war would not cease.

We had gotten married before he left. I loved him so much and he loved me right back. My father was very against out union.

All Charlie matters aside, Edward and I got married. We were together as a married couple for a total of a week before the army called and moved up his draft day.

We had just come back from our honeymoon, the best weekend of my life. We didn't leave the suite once during those days. Our names were forever burned on the others tongue after yelling them for hours on end.

I never thought we would be apart at that time. Though, I knew we would be better than anyone else. Even though he was supposed to leave in a month, I broke down when he had to go so suddenly.

I never broke down in front of him. I would send him out of the house for frivolous things just so I could be strong for him when he was with me.

And yet, here I sit. Alone. In my father's house that he insisted me staying in until Edward came back. My eyes fresh with tears.

I held the letter Edward sent me close to my heart. Wishing he was here for me to hold and take away the fears of war and loneliness we both were feeling. I loved him so much.

I hadn't been feeling well. My stomach pained me I had massive migraines and I had been throwing up a lot. I had been taking flu and cold medicines, but it didn't seem to be helping.

The door bell rang, a shrill sound pulling me out of my dreams and thoughts of Edward.

"Coming!" I yelled

I walked up to the door, careful not to trip on the death trap of a rug that surrounded the living room. I pulled the door out of my way to see my company.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Alice,"

She leapt forward and gave me hug. The small plastic bad on her arm swinging lightly as she withdrew from our embrace.

"What's that?" I asked.

She grinned and pulled me into the living room.

"Well," she started. "I know you've been sick the last few weeks."

"I nodded."

"I was thinking at first I was just thinking it was you missing Edward. Maybe even the flu. But then another thought came to mind. I'm sure in your rush of your honeymoon and wedding night you forgot -just once- to use protection."

My eyes went wide when she pulled the small box from the plastic bag.

"P-pregnancy tests?" I spluttered.

"Yep. It's always a possibility. I mean think about it. You've been throwing up, that's morning sickness. Major irritability. Flu like symptoms. And you told me just last week that you were late this month." she reasoned.

Alice was right. Oh my god, Alice was right. I could definitely be pregnant. But what would Edward say? Would he be happy? Or sad that he couldn't be here while his wife was going through pregnancy.

I grabbed the bag and walked to the bathroom. I did as the instruction said and peed in a cup to stick five pregnancy tests in. There was no way I was going to urinate on little sticks that many times. I took them out and prepared my self to wait the longest fifteen minutes of my life.

I sat there on there on the counter, not particularly staring at anything. I thought about Edward, the war, and maybe our unborn child. My hand instinctively went to my stomach and rubbed soothing circles over where my child might be growing.

I sighed and looked in the mirror, imaging what my body would look like with a distended stomach. When Edward came back I would be huge. I grimaced at the thought of having to go shopping with Alice for new clothes for the baby.

I smiled, though. The thought of having a little baby boy or girl growing in me, that sounded nice. Edward's and my baby, that sounded even better.

I looked to my wedding ring and then to the clock on the wall. A knock on the bathroom door echoed in the room.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, just waiting," I answered.

"Mind if I wait with you?"

"Sure,"

She smiled and hopped on the counter with me. She looked at my stomach quickly.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Should be ready, I'm scared to look."

"Don't be!" She jumped off the counter. "If you are pregnant, do you know how happy Edward will be? And even if you're not it'll still be okay. Don't you want this baby?"

I gaped at her. Did she really just ask me that?

"Of course I do!" I yelled. "I'm scared to look because I know that over all of my fear, I want to have a baby. I want to have Edward's baby!"

She looked at me with soft eyes. She wanted me to have a baby, too. She wanted a little niece or nephew to hold and care for.

"I know, Bella. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Alice. I think I'm ready."

I walked over to the toilet where I had the pregnancy tests neatly lined up. I took a deep breath and picked up the first one.

"Pregnant." I whispered.

"Pregnant,"

"Pregnant,"

"Pregnant,"

"Pregnant,"

All five said I was pregnant. I felt the smile on my face after I read the first test spread into a grin. And then I started crying.

"Alice, I'm pregnant. I'm really pregnant." I blubbered.

"I know!" She squealed!

We jumped up and down like we did when we were kids having a slumber party. I was so excited. I was really having Edward's baby.

We embraced each other for a long moment, sobbing like idiots in our happiness and surprise.

The door bell rang causing us both to jump and laugh at each other for the puffy red eyes and wet cheeks. I went to go answer the door after putting down the test in my hand.


	2. Unexpected

I walked to the door, my eyes still wet with fresh tears. Alice peeked out the side window and frowned at me.

"Ew." she said.

"What? Who is it?" I asked confused.

"See for yourself."

I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door. I came face to face with a chest.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Oh, hey, Jacob,"

Why did Alice always have to be so mean?

"Wow, someone got tall." I chuckled.

"Yeah," he said.

Alice made an unfriendly noise from behind me and then said something about fixing up the bathroom.

"You want to come in?" I asked.

He nodded and I moved aside for him to enter. He sat on the couch and eyed me wearily.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "_He'll_ be back in few months."

I noticed the emphasis on 'He'll'. Jacob hated saying Edward's name. He also resented the fact that I married Edward so quickly without any warning.

"I'm not crying about that. Though, thanks for reminding me." I said to the floor.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean it like that." he apologized.

"It's okay, Jacob. I know, I'm still upset, though. I just miss him so much."

"I'm sure he misses you too. But while he's gone you have me,"

I ignored that.

"I'm going to see if Alice is alright, I'll be right back."

I left the room to go see Alice. She was sitting on the bathroom counter looking at my pregnancy tests. I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Should I tell him a letter?" I asked.

"That's a little impersonal. He calls you once a week right? Tell him then."

"He called yesterday, though, you were there. Everyone was there."

"You can a week to tell him you know,"

"Yeah, I just want him to know before we tell anyone else."

"That sounds reasonable, Bella."

She hopped off the counter and jumped up and down. She squealed and hugged me tight.

"Oh! Bella, you'll be the best mommy!"

"Shush! Alice, Jacob is in the next room!" I whispered harshly.

"Oh! Right!" She whispered back.

"Come on, I'm being rude by just having him wait in there."

"Why do you hang out with him? You're married, Bella."

"Alice," I whined. "He's a family friend. I've known him for a long time. Besides he's _just_ a friend and _only _a friend. It shouldn't matter if I'm married; I'm allowed to have friends, Alice."

"I know. It obvious he doesn't see you as a friend, though. Remember at the wedding? He objected, in front of everyone."

I remembered. I was so angry. It ruined everything; I could see why Alice would be so upset over it. She spent so much time planning that wedding, and then he interfered with her wedding for her brother and best friend.

"I remember," I sighed.

"The only person who was happy about that was Charlie." she grumbled.

"I know. But he said he was sorry. I've gone two months without so much as a word. I've let him apologize and we made up. Come on Alice, you can too."

"There's nothing to make up for. I've never like him and I never will." she pouted.

I giggled and grabbed her hand. I pulled her into the living room and onto the love-seat across from Jacob.

"That was long," he muttered.

"Yeah, sorry, Alice and I had to talk."

"Oh,"

Alice exhaled in a big gust, obviously unhappy.

"Um, so, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me in La Push tonight." Jake said.

Alice perked up in her seat. She sat straight and grinned.

"Actually she can't," Alice chirped.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?"

Alice turned to me with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Bella, we have talking to do about our new arrangements."

I let a smile play on my lips. My hand instinctively went to my stomach; I stopped it from moving before Jake could guess.

"Oh, those arrangements," I giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, Jake. It's a secret!" I said.

Alice and I giggle in at our secretiveness while Jake' expression became more and more annoyed.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. I guess I should go." He said standing.

"Huh? Jake you just got her. If you just wanted to ask if we could hang out you could have just called."

He looked slightly as uncomfortable before he spoke with confidence.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm glad I did, you look much better. You're kind of… glowing."

I blushed as he said that. Was it that obvious? Alice giggled and bounded up to the door.

"Well, if you're leaving you should be on your way! Bella and I have much to discuss. Plus, Charlie will be home soon so I'm helping with dinner."

Jake stepped around Alice's small frame to the door. He looked back to me.

"You'll get over him soon, Bella. You look better already."

My jaw dropped. Why did he always have to ruin good moments? I didn't let my anger seep, I had two to take care of now.

Alice muttered a curse word under her breath and slammed the door loudly behind Jacob. I sat down on the couch and patted my stomach.

"I can't believe you're friends with that jerk!" Alice screeched.

"Volume," I mumbled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and came to sit beside me. "Sorry. How's my little niece or nephew doing?"

I smiled as she put her hand over my stomach. I leaned back and thought of Edward. I missed him so much. I would tell him the next time we spoke about our baby. I smiled so wide I thought my cheeks would rip apart.


	3. Breaking the news

Alice and I spent the next few days talking about where I would put all the baby's things. She was very insistent on having the baby stay at the Cullen's house.

She arranged a shopping with me next weekend for all the new clothes I would need when I went through my pregnancy stages.

I was eagerly waiting around my house. Edward usually called me on Saturdays. Alice was keeping me calm, though I was so impatient to hear his voice.

I wanted more than anything to hear his silky voice to tell me he loved me, and that he was fine.

My cell phone started to ring in my lap. I smiled and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?"

I knew his voice right away. It was deep, but not the kind that vibrated when he spoke. It was calming and sweet, and when he sang it would break your heart.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried.

"I miss you, too." he chuckled. "How are things there?"

"Everything's fine. I have news, though."

"What kind of news? Good? Or bad?"

"It's good Edward, at least I think."

Alice slapped my arm playfully.

"Okay what is it?"

"Edward… I'm pregnant."

There was silence from the other end for a few seconds.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Oh my god! You're really pregnant?!"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to be a dad?"

His voice sounded like he was grinning. I started to cry, a smile over taking my face.

"Yeah, you're going to be a dad, Edward." I answered.

"Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"How many weeks along are you?" he asked.

"Um, I'd say about four weeks. I just found out last Sunday. Alice is the only one that knows, I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone until you knew."

"You didn't have to do that. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be ecstatic."

"I know Alice was." I giggled.

There were voices on the other end and then spoke.

"I have to go Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

"I will, bye."

"Bye,"

Then the line went dead. I sighed and hung up, that was the hardest part, talking to him and then letting him go. I would have to wait a week before I could speak with him again.

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Alright, Cullen, go make your phone call."

"Yes, sir,"

I saluted and went to the one pay phone in the entire camp. Most of the people here waited until Sunday to make calls home. I took the lack of need for the phone to make my calls on Saturday.

The only voice I wanted to hear was the voice of my wife, Bella. God how I missed her.

I was supposed to be gone for six horrendous months in this god-forsaken camp. I was grateful, though. I had medical training because of Carlisle, so I would be sent home in four and half months. I had yet to tell Bella this; I wanted it to be a surprise.

I dialed the familiar number of Bella's cell phone. I couldn't be sure whether she would be at Charlie's house or my family's. She said she would always keep her phone on her no matter where she went.

I heard the numbers sounds play before I heard ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

The sound of her voice made my heart jump.

"Bella?" I asked.

There was a pause on the other end. I knew she was excited to hear from me, I prepared myself for her enthusiasm.

"Oh, Edward!" She cried.

"I miss you, too." I chuckled. "How are things there?"

"Everything's fine. I have news, though."

"What kind of news? Good? Or bad?"

"It's good Edward, at least I think."

I listened eagerly for her to speak. What kind of news could she need to tell me?

"Okay what is it?" I asked

"Edward… I'm pregnant."

My mouth fell open. I could feel tears in my eyes from her beautiful voice saying the words I always longed to hear. I was quiet as I imagined her stomach swelled with my child. I loved her so much.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Oh my god! You're really pregnant?!" I screamed.

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to be a dad?"

I had the absolute largest grin on my face. Tears strayed from my eyes as held in the scream that wanted so badly to erupt and scream to the heavens; 'The woman I love is giving me a child!'

"Yeah, you're going to be a dad, Edward." she answered.

"Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"How many weeks along are you?" I asked.

"Um, I'd say about four weeks. I just found out last Sunday. Alice is the only one that knows, I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone until you knew."

"You didn't have to do that. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be ecstatic."

"I know Alice was." she giggled.

"You done yet, Cullen?" my sergeant

"I have to go Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

"I will, bye."

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone unwillingly. I was away from my beautiful wife's voice for another week.

"Everything okay?" sergeant asked.

"Yeah, perfect in-fact, my wife's pregnant." I grinned.

"Then it's good you'll be home in three months."

"Yeah, it is."

I walked back to the cabins and crawled into my bed. I picked up my pictures of Bella and stared until my eyes were wary.

I tried to imagine her form with a large belly, but I just couldn't. She was so petite and wonderful. I was glad I would be there for the transition of her pregnancy.

I smiled once more to myself as I thought of her. My smile remained plastered on my face as I fell asleep in thoughts of Bella.


	4. Breaking the news part 2

It felt wonderful. Edward was happy he'd be a father. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was vaguely aware that Alice was chattering away. I had a big grin on my face and felt as if I could cry.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Huh? Yeah, Alice?"

"So what do you think?"

"Um, yeah, sure, sounds great."

She clapped her tiny hands together.

"Ooh this is going to be so much fun!"

What did I just get myself into?

* * *

A few hours passed by of just baby talk. Alice was just as excited as I was.

We discussed baby names. Though, I would ultimately decide with Edward. I would want something that reminded me of him. He would want something that reminded him of me.

Alice slept over my house, and we giggled with each other until we fell asleep.

I heard Charlie talking in the next room when I woke up. Alice's voice soon chimed after. I stumbled up from my bed until I was in the living room.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Good morning, sleepy hear." Alice chirped.

"Hey there, Bells." Charlie's gruff voice greeted.

I sat down at the table and Alice handed me a plate of assorted foods.

"So what do you girls have planned for the day?" Charlie asked.

"Not much, just some shopping in Seattle." Alice replied.

Charlie nodded and continued to read his paper. I started to think about my baby. Maybe I should tell Charlie I'm pregnant. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Um, dad?" I called.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

I worded it the exact same way I did when I told Charlie I was getting married. This time, instead of Edward by my side, I had Alice. She gripped my hand under the table and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, shoot."

He put his paper down on the table and gave me his full attention to me. I started to get nervous. That was a good thing, though. I tended to blurt out the truth more easily when I was nervous.

"Alright, um, first I want to tell you what a great dad you are and have been to me. I want to thank you."

He looked extremely confused. His face hardened as I continued. He knew I was getting to the point.

"Dad, I want to tell you, that, um, well… I'm pregnant.

Charlie's face was a strange shade of puce. Alice gripped my hand tighter. I gulped as he started to stammer curse words.

"Y-you're what?!" he screamed.

"Pregnant, dad. I'm pregnant with Edward's baby."

"He knocked you up!"

"He's my husband!"

How could my husband knock me up?

"He's no good for you, Isabella Swan!"

"It's Isabella Cullen, Charlie." I scowled. "He is good for me. Better than good, more then I could ever deserve. He was happy when I told him and when he comes back he'll be even happier."

"No! He got you pregnant because he's selfish!"

"What do you mean 'selfish'? He loves me, Charlie."

"He's selfish! He did that so you wouldn't forget him when he dies! Do you just expect him to come back perfectly fine? He's-going-to-die!"

I sat there completely broken in thought. The tears were flowing heavily and warmly down my cheeks. I stared at Charlie's fuming figure. His red face slowly turning to a bright pink.

What he said couldn't be true. I loved Edward more than anything. I never thought for one moment he would die. I didn't permit those thoughts into my head. I only worried about us being separated.

I started to cry. I put my legs on the chair and sobbed into my pants. Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me, crying along with me.

I heard Charlie get up and dump his plate before going out the front door.

Alice and I stayed in the house for hours and just sat there crying. I wanted to be angry; my stupid pregnant hormones had other ideas on the matte, though.

Eventually I fell into a long and dreamless sleep.


	5. visiting the family

When I woke up on the living room couch, I was in a daze. My throat burned, and my eyes were itchy and painful.

Alice was curled up against the side of the couch. Her eyelids were moving rapidly as she dreamed.

I stumbled into the bathroom on weak legs. When I looked into the mirror my eyes were brick red. I shuddered and looked away.

I turned on my heel and went to take a shower. I used the body wash Edward picked for me. He said it was a poor representation of what I smelled like, but close enough.

I smiled at the thoughts of Edward. He always made me so happy. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world when I was with him. He made me laugh, and cry when he was sweet and romantic.

I wanted to cry, thinking of Edward, but I was so angry at Charlie that I kept my tears bottled up until they turned towards anger to my father. I wouldn't allow him to crush Alice and I like that.

When I was through with my shower I decided it was time to get Alice up.

I almost decided it against it when I saw her sleeping peacefully. She looked like a little faerie sleeping.

I shook my head and nudged her shoulder. She wiggled a little bit and mumbled something that sounded like 'Jasper' then continued to sleep.

I pushed her a little harder this time, whispering her name as I did. She made a frustrated noise and continued to wiggle.

"Alice!" I said.

She shot up in surprise and slipped off the couch. I started to laugh uncontrollably and soon I was on the ground in bouts of laughter.

"I hate you, Bella. I was sleeping so well, I was dreaming wonderfully, too."

I calmed down my laughter to giggles as I stumbled to my feet.

"Sorry. You've been asleep for a little over thirteen hours, though."

She yawned as she stretched her still muscles.

"Feels like it. Jeez, I'm still so sleepy." she yawned again. "What should we do today?"

"First have breakfast, then how about we go tell everyone the news."

"Sounds good! Esme's going to be so excited!" she exclaimed.

"I know." I giggled.

We ate breakfast and headed out to my truck.

"You know, Bella." Alice started. "You should really get a new car."

"Alice!" I whined.

"No, Bella. I'm serious. You should get a safer car, for the baby and all. No offense, but this truck isn't very baby friendly."

"I guess you're right." I admitted reluctantly.

"Of course I am. We should go to a dealer this weekend. We have to get something fast and midnight blue! Edward will love it!"

I tuned her out for the rest of the car ride, while she went over different cars and their defining qualities.

When I turned the dirt drive way that was the Cullen's home, I felt relief wash over me. This was my family now, too. I only hoped they would be more understanding than Charlie was.

As I pulled into the driveway I heard someone call out my name. I look over to the porch to see Emmett waving at me.

"Bella! Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Great, Emmett."

As I came closer to the porch Emmett enveloped me in a bear hug.

"No, Emmett! Not too tight! Watch out for my stomach!" I shrieked.

He looked confused, but all the same put me down.

"Sorry 'bout that, Bella."

"It's alright"

He grinned sheepishly as he walked into the house. I followed after him, with Alice close to my side.

As I walked into the Cullen home I noticed everyone was assembled in the living room. Watching some kind of Jane Osten movie. I reveled in the memories from when Edward would hold me close as we watched all the classics.

"Bella!" Esme called.

She walked over to me and gave me a motherly embrace.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Esme, thank you. I was wondering if I could talk with everyone, though."

"Sure we're all here, so tell us what you need."

She went back to her place next to Carlisle and smiled for me to speak. Alice was to me, bouncing with anticipation.

"Well I wanted to thank everyone for their kindness and support. I have some news to give. I already told Edward, but, I'm pregnant."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before Rosalie let out a squeal and ran up to hug to me. I was shocked, I hadn't expected this kind of behavior from Rosalie but I returned her embrace just as well.

"Congratulations!" she squealed.

"Thank you, Rose." I smiled.

Everyone came up to hug and congratulate me individually. When Emmett came up he grinned and hugged me softly.

"Sorry about almost squishing my little niece or nephew before."

"It's alright, Emmett. He or she forgives you."


	6. A day out

**Edward's point of view**

Two months had passed by. Two long unbearable months. The only thing that really got me through was the fact that I got to speak with Bella every Saturday.

In two weeks I would be able to finally come home. I wanted nothing more than to see Bella while she grew with my child.

A big grin spread across my face at the thought. I think I was the most up-beat soldier here.

Then again I had good reason to be. I would be able to leave in two weeks, I was a newly wed with a beautiful wife, and I had a baby on the way.

I swear if it was possible my grin got even bigger.

**Bella's point of view**

I was completely hormonal. The fact that my cravings were overpowering me did not help.

I was starting to wonder if everyone was getting as sick of me as I was. I made sure I got what I waned, though. I kept using the "If Edward was here." excuse.

"If Edward was here, he would get me Belgium chocolate." or "If Edward was here he would get me a mystery meat burger."

Emmett was usually the one who was sent for those kinds of missions. Rosalie would force him out so I would stop whining about what I wanted to eat.

My tummy was starting to stiffen, too. I noticed that for the first time yesterday. I was about two and a half months into my pregnancy. I still wasn't showing but I felt a lot different.

I moved in with my and Edward's family after Charlie started to relentlessly badger me. The final straw was when he suggested I get an abortion. I honestly didn't know why Charlie hated Edward.

Ever since we started dating he had something against him. He was so frustrating! My unbelievable father.

Jacob also didn't help with matters. He almost broke the couch he was gripping when Alice 'accidentally' let the information slip.

When I tried to calm him down, he snapped a foul word at me and ran out of the house. That was the day before I left my father's house.

Now I was out shopping with Alice. She wanted to get my maternity things while there was a sale going on. As long as it was a sale I decided that was the best I was going to get.

"Ooh! And this one!" Alice chirped.

My arms were packed with all kinds of shirts; pants; dresses; sleepwear and anything else Alice thought was 'cute'.

"I think is a little too much, Alice. I mean, I'm only going to be that big for a couple months. You have more than enough clothes that will stretch as I grow anyway."

"Maybe…"

Wait, was she actually agreeing to stop shopping? I grinned as she looked down. Then, my smile slowly faded as she looked at the lingerie department.

"We have to go there next!" she squealed.

"Why? Why do I need lingerie, Alice?"

"For when Edward comes back, silly."

"He's not going to want to touch me when he gets back, Alice. I'll be huge."

"Bella," she rolled her eyes. "There's nothing a man finds sexier then when a woman is pregnant, especially with their baby. Edward's gonna be all over you."

I blushed at the thought of Edward being all over me. It seemed so long since we last touched each other, last kissed each other.

"Come on." I sighed.

I dug through rack after rack, picking out sexy singlet's' and anything I found cute. Maybe Edward would find me attractive as a pregnant lady. I smiled at the thought.


	7. Encounter

Alice and I left the mall and out to her car with arms full of bags.

"Alice I'm hungry." I complained.

"God, Bella, You're always hungry. What do you want?"

"Um… I want curly fries with sweet and sour sauce."

"Fine let's put the bags in the car and then we'll go back."

I felt like a little kid waiting for Alice to lock up the car and take me to the food court. I was so hungry. This baby was going to have a weird appetite when it's born.

We walked over to some gelato and fries place. Now I was craving a gelato, too. I froze mid-step as I got close. I cursed under my breath as Alice turned to me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

I tilted my chin up to point to the people at the cash register. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

"Ugh, I see they couldn't get real jobs. I guess being a slut doesn't pat too well."

"Be nice, Alice. We haven't seen them since high school. Maybe they're different."

I mentally guffawed at myself. Why would they be different? When they heard that Edward and I were getting married they practically jumped me.

I sucked up my cowardliness and moved forward, dragging Alice along with me. I didn't care if they were the ones serving, I wanted curly fries, and I wanted them bad.

As I grew near, Lauren poked Jessica to look over. Jessica's eyes got wide as she spotted us.

"Oh my god! Bella!"

She jumped down out from behind the counter and hugged me. Her curly hair caught in my eye momentarily.

"Um, hi, Jessica."

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, since graduation, right?"

"Yeah, how are things going for you? How are you and Edward doing?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course, gossip first.

"We're doing fine." I held up my left hand to show her my ring. "Edward had to go away for a while. You know about the war, he was sent out there. He'll be back soon, though."

"War?" she asked.

Alice scoffed beside me. Lauren was twirling her blonde hair around her manicured finger.

"What do you need?" Lauren's nasally voice asked.

"Curly fries and a gelato. Alice?"

"Chocolate mint milkshake." Alice answered.

Lauren scooped up my curly fries and my gelato, and then she poured Alice's milkshake.

"Thank you," I sang.

I popped a curly fry in my mouth and chewed it up. My tummy was thanking me. Jessica was looking at me funny.

"You look different." she stated.

"Um… thank you?"

"I mean, like, different good. Not different bad." she looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my stomach. "Like you're glowing or something. Did you get a tan?"

I giggled at her assumption. "Yeah, I did. I didn't think anyone would notice."

Alice was trying to stay quiet beside me. A giggle escaped her though.

"Well, Bella," Lauren sneered my name. "If you don't mind, we're working. So, see you later, hope Edward doesn't die in war."

I glared at her. Why does everyone think he's going to die? I know Edward won't I was completely positive he wouldn't. He promised to come home unscathed.

"Bye," Alice said before dragging me off.

"God, I hate her." Alice mumbled.

"Relax; at least we got our food."

"Jeez, Bella. That kid of yours is gonna be a pig."

I just giggled at her as we walked to her car.


	8. Visitor

As time passed I seemed to be getting rounder. Another week passed and I waited impatiently for another week to pass. I was living day by day.

The more I continued to think about Edward, the more I started to cry. Even though he would be home in a few months, it still felt like so long.

I was worried about Edward so much. He didn't call me yesterday, which was exactly why I was crying.

The worst scenarios played out in my head. I couldn't bring myself to imagine him being shot, or lying still.

I thought of him having fun with the other soldiers around him. The way he would laugh and speak.

New tears formed in my eyes as I thought about the lucky people who got to spend time with him.

Maybe 'lucky' wasn't the best choice in words, but Edward was the most amazing person.

My hormones wouldn't allow me to stay on anyone emotion for too long. At times I was angry at Edward for leaving me, sad for him being gone, worried sick for his safety, and the ever present horny for his touch.

I was sniffling as I looked through out picture albums. I had some sonograms done; I decided not to have the sex known until Edward cam home.

I dried my tears and sighed. Thinking about Edward made me happy, and sad at the same time. I loved him so much.

I must have jumped a foot in the air when the doorbell rang, because I came down with a thump.

I stumbled my way to the door, tripping on the rug in the process.

The doorbell rang again. Whoever it was impatient. I was going to give whoever it was a piece of my mind.

My stupid hormones had me angered at the poor, unsuspecting bystander.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I fiddled with the lock and pulled the door open. I was frozen still when I saw who it was.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

**Edward Point of view**

"You're dismissed, Cullen!"

"Thank you sir!"

I saluted my officer and shook hands with the soldiers I had come to befriend. They all congratulated me on leaving and having a baby.

I walked to the waiting car and threw my belongings inside. I was more than eager to get home. The first thing I was going to do was go and see my Bella.

I looked at the scenery surrounding the mountainous camp I had been at for months. In a way I would miss it, and those who inhabited it.

I missed my wife, my home, and my family even more.

**Bella's point of view**

I looked from behind the door into a bouquet of flowers. They smelled a little funny and looked kind of old.

"Hey there, Bella."

"Geez, Mike. You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Mike Newton looked the same as always. He still had round baby face and spiky blond hair. His face had changed a little, his jaw was thicker and he had more of a wave to his hair.

"That's some way to greet a person you haven't seen in almost a year." he replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. You just scared me. Can I help you with something?"

"I just came to visit."

"Oh, I guess you can come in. How did you know to find me here?"

Was he aware that he came to the Cullen's?

"Your dad said that you moved here."

I nodded, unsure how to answer.

"So I heard Edward's in the army." he said.

"Yeah, he'll be back in couple months."

"Jessica said you didn't know when or if he was coming back."

"She did?"

I was dumbfounded; I told her he would back. Why would she switch up that information?

Dumb question, I knew why. What ever would make for better gossip.

"Lauren did, too. They said they saw you and that Alice girl the other day."

"Well, they must have misheard me then."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "You look different, like I don't know."

He sounded like Jessica.

"Thanks,"

It seemed like everyone noticed the difference, but they couldn't figure out why. I felt giddy at the thought of when everyone would know why I looked different.

"Why are there so many baby magazines here? Is someone having a baby?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. I already told my family. If I told Mike he would tell Jessica and she would blab it.

What did it matter if everyone knew? They would all figure it out.

"'Cause I'm pregnant," I answered.

"That's funny," Mike chuckled.

"I'm not kidding, Mike. I'm really pregnant."

His eyes got big, and he looked down to my tummy. He looked kind of pale, too.

"Oh my god! Who's the dad?" he shouted.

"What do you mean who's the dad? Edward's the dad, my husbands the dad!"

I put heavy emphasis on the word 'husband'. Did Mike think I would ever cheat on Edward?

"But he hasn't been here. How could he have got you pregnant when he hasn't been around?"

"Mike he's only been gone for four months."

I cringed at how long I had been without Edward. I didn't let it show on my face, though.

"You don't look pregnant," he muttered.

"I'm only about sixteen weeks. I won't show for a while."

Mike didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at the floor, an angry scowl on his face.

"Mike, I think you should go. I have a lot of things to do." I sighed.

"Fine, see you later." he muttered.

He walked out the door, dejected. It was very obvious what his intentions were. I guess even Mike wouldn't stoop so low as to hit on a pregnant woman.

I shut the front door and walked to the couch. I picked up a baby furniture book. Alice wanted me to pick out my favorite things for a boy or girl nursery.

The door bell rang again, making me jump higher than the first time.

"I'm going to hurt to somebody." I muttered.

I walked to the front door, carefully this time. I wrenched the door open ready to hit someone.

"Oh my god!"


	9. Dilusion of the mind

I was starting to get annoyed. I came face to face with more flowers. This time they smelled wonderful.

Freesia and roses were in this bouquet. I looked over the roses to the person holding them.

My eyes instantly watered and widened. My knees became week, and then my whole world blacked out.

It must have been a dream. I thought that when I opened the door, I saw the most incredible man on the face of the earth.

My angel couldn't be home. My mind was just playing a terrible, wonderful trick on me.

I fluttered my eyes open to see my surroundings. I was in my room, back at my home with Edward.

I hadn't been here since the day he left. It brought back too many memories, even though we only had it for a couple weeks.

I sat up and looked around the room. There soft freesia candles lit across the room. Edward was obsessed with my scent; he always said I smelled like freesia.

I missed this room so much. This was where Edward and I spent his last night in Forks.

I felt something snake around my waste. I flinched at the sudden contact. I looked over to my right and gasped. I almost choked on my tears.

"Edward!"

I threw my arms around his neck and started to sob. His bronze hair was longer than I remembered, but smelled just the same.

I feel him chuckling beneath my arms. He squeezed me into a hug.

"Oh, Edward! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Bella." he whispered.

I realized, that he too, was crying. That only made the moment more beautiful. I pulled back and looked into his emerald green eyes.

They shone in the light of the room. His tears made them sparkle.

I brushed hand over his cheek to see if he was really there. His skin was so warm on his cheeks; his eyes were locked with mine.

I leant forward and kissed his soft lips. They tasted amazing. Better than I could have ever remembered.

We both deepened the kiss, making it harder. His tongue licked my bottom lip and begged for entrance.

I eagerly accepted, and let his tongue into my mouth. His taste was indescribable, better than his scent, better than anything.

His hands moved fervently up and down my sides. Caressing my hips up to the sides of my breasts.

His hands rested on my stomach and slowly felt the tiny bump.

He pulled his lips from mine and kissed my jaw. His hands were on my stomach, I smiled as he rubbed it.

"So, you're really gonna have my baby?" he asked. A broad grin on his face.

"Yes," I whispered, wiping away my tears.

He kissed me again, his fingers helping to rid my tears of happiness. I could feel him smiling beneath my lips.

After hours of talking and touching each other, we fell asleep in our bed. Reveling in each others presence.


	10. Reunion of the sweetest kind

**Edward's Point Of View**

I woke in my home with a sleeping angel in my arms. I was finally home, away from all the trouble of the world.

Bella stirred in her sleep, murmuring my name. A grin overtook my face as I watched her sleep.

I couldn't take my hands from her. Her stomach was indeed firm. I could only imagine her round with my child.

I was happy I'd be able to watch her grow. She was so amazing. The morning sun put shadows across her translucent skin, making her look remarkable.

My fingers acted on their own and brushed Bella's cheek gently. Her eyelids fluttered to reveal her large brown eyes.

She smiled as she saw me, I returned it immediately.

"Good morning," I murmured.

She smiled even wider and kissed me softly on the lips. It wasn't enough and I pulled her in deeper.

I pulled away and kissed her cheek. She was so sweet, her taste, her scent, her everything.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered.

"Oh, Edward! I've missed you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you."

I could feel her tears on my chest, soaking through my shirt.

"I know, I missed you, too. I'm back now, though. I won't ever leave you again."

She calmed down a bit. I didn't feel her tears anymore. She must have missed me as much as I missed her.

I stroked her hair and kissed any part of her I could. She pulled her head up and kissed me again.

Neither of us broke the kiss. We had been without each other for much to long.

I pulled her up and she straddled my lap. We broke from each others lips while she removed my shirt.

Bella froze as she looked at my chest. I had almost forgotten the shallow cut that went from my right pectoral muscle to my abdomen.

"What happened, Edward?" she breathed.

"The camp I was at had a small explosive planted on a car. Four people died, I was very lucky this was all I got."

Bella touched the almost healed wound. My heart beat erratically as she stroked my chest with her feather light touch.

Her eyes looked so pained. She kissed the top of my cut all the down to where it ended on my abdominal.

She pushed me down and kissed me hard. God, I missed Bella.

After hours spent in out room together and taking a shower, we retreated to the living room.

"What should we do today?" I asked.

"It's only two, so, we should probably go see the family."

"Yeah, they'd kill me if we waited any longer to tell them."

I grabbed Bella's hand and my keys and went out to my car.

"You kept my car nice." I smiled.

"I took it the wash place twice a month. I thought you would be upset if I let it get all grungy."

I kissed her gent; thanking her. I opened her door and once she was in rushed to mine. I held her hand the whole way. Cherishing everything about her.


	11. Meeting once again

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward.

"I'm a little nervous to go see them." he answered.

"Why?"

"Remember last summer when we went to Italy for two weeks?"

"Yeah,"

"When we came back remember what happened?"

"As soon as we got out of the car Emmett tackled you and broke one of your ribs."

I cringed at the memory. Edward was on bed rest for weeks. I did get to play nurse, though.

"Just because it happened once doesn't mean it'll happen again. Emmett's matured while you've been gone. He's going on to his third year of college and he's marrying Rosalie."

"Have the set a date yet?" he asked.

"Nope,"

We turned the bend to the long driveway of the Cullen's. Edward didn't seem too nervous now, he was calmer.

Edward opened the door to my side of the car and we walked hand-in-hand to the grandiose house.

**

* * *

**

Edward's Point Of View

Bella and I walked up to the mansion my family called a house. I was eager to see my family once more.

I rang the doorbell and heard the familiar tune of chimes.

"Coming!" Esme yelled.

I was starting to get antsy. I wished my mother was faster.

I heard a lock being unlatched and then the door opened. Esme peered out, her eyes wide and instantly watering.

"Edward!" she screamed.

Bella let go of my hand as my hysterical mother threw her arms around me.

I could see the rest of my family filing in behind her. As each one saw me, they let out some kind of sound and ran to me.

I was being dragged into the house in the seconds. I pulled Bella onto the couch with me and watched my smiling family bombard me with questions and hugs.

"When did you get back?" Jasper asked.

Everyone quieted down so that I could answer their questions.

"Yesterday. I came here first; Bella was here alone, though. When she saw me she fainted, so I brought her home." I stated.

"You fainted?" Alice asked Bella.

"That can't be good for the baby." Rosalie added.

"I caught her before she hit the ground." I said.

They asked me question about anything they could think of. I told them about my squad and the camp I was at. I told them about the friends I made.

They were interested in the action part. Emmett and Jasper kept asking about anything involving: guns, blood or fire.

"Not much happened," I started. "I was in the medical house so I wasn't brought out to the field. There was a man, though, who when he woke up got a gun and shot a doctor next to me. The man was confused and thought he was still in battle." I sighed at the end.

Bella gripped my hand as I spoke. This was why I was trying to avoid war stories.

"Anything else happen?" Jasper asked.

"A car came strapped with a bomb underneath. Four people died and I got a minor injury."

Bella scoffed at my description.

"Minor? Show them." she ordered.

I rolled my eyes and obeyed her command. I lifted the hem of my shirt. As I pulled the hem up to my neck everyone gasped.

"Oh my god, Edward. Are you alright?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine; it'll be all healed in a week or two."

"In the mean time it's a cool battle scar."

Bella glared at Emmett as he said that. I chuckled at my overly defensive wife.

Bella calmed down a bit and leaned into my side on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

The rest of my time with my family was calmer. Each told me what they were up to while I was gone. Nothing too exciting, I was only gone for four months. It mostly had to do with Bella and baby preparations.

Looking back at that time, it felt so long. So dragged out. Now it didn't seem so long, but I would never be away from Bella for that long again.

Bella and I made our way to the car. It had extremely late while we were there. It was almost one in the morning and I was ready to crash.

Apparently so was Bella. She kept nodding in and out while I was driving.

By the time we got to the house, Bella was fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile.

I put my arms behind her knees and my other supporting her back. The way I was carrying her reminded me of our wedding night.

How she had fallen asleep on the ride home, only to wake up excited knowing we were finally a union.

I carried her into the house, avoiding walls, doorways and various other things. Either Bella had gotten lazy and stopped cleaning, or she hadn't been living here.

I wrapped her in out comforter we shared and crawled in beside her. I breathed in her scent and just stared at my Bella until I saw the sun peak. That's when I drifted off to blissful dreams of my wife.

* * *

A/N: I would like to apologize for all the craziness. I've been hasteling with these files and getting them in the right order and what not. I'm posting this from my deviantART account, and I'd like to get all of my postings up by the end of the week.

Sorry once more for the constant updating.


	12. Morning brunch

I could really get used to this. Waking up to see the face of the man I love every morning.

His arms were wrapped around my petite waist pulling me to him. I loved that he was possessive of me even when we were alone and sleeping.

I kissed his nose and got up without waking him. I took a shower and started on breakfast.

We didn't eat anything yesterday, so I knew he would be starved. I decided on French toast and pancakes.

He always said he loved waking to the smell of French toast. I had to admit, I made exceptional French toast.

While I was pouring the batter for the pancakes, the door bell rang. I sprinted quietly to the door to stop whoever was there from ringing again.

Before I answered the door I saw who it was through the window. This was going to be no fun at all.

"Hi, Jacob." I said as I opened the door.

He smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, Bells. I called your cell but you didn't pick up. Your dad said you were still living at the Cullen's place, but I thought you might be here."

"How did you know I'd be here? No one knows that I live here except for my family."

"Don't you consider me your family, Bells?" Jacob pouted.

I rolled my eyes and playfully swatted his arm. I heard rustling from behind me.

"Bella?" Edward called.

Jacob stiffened noticeably. His jaw was set and his eyes were black.

I turned away from Jacob, not wanting to see anymore.

"In here, Edward."

He came around the corner, changed in some pajama pant and no shirt. The cut on his chest didn't look as bad as I had thought. I was too worried when I first saw it, and made it worse than I had previously thought.

When Edward saw Jacob the smile on his face disappeared. He shuffled over with tired legs and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Morning, love." Edward murmured before kissing my temple.

I saw Jacob clench his fists and he looked like he was about to jump at Edward. I had to calm things down.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen, Edward. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Edward shot a glare at Jacob before kissing my lips and walking off.

"Why is he here?" Jacob asked.

"This is his home," I said calmly.

"No, I mean, why is he _here_? He's supposed to be in war."

"He was let go early. He has medical degrees, so he was sent back to work here."

"That's not right," Jacob spat.

"What do you mean?" I shot back with just as much malice in my voice.

"Other people have to stay for years. He just gets to walk away?"

"Jacob, I don't want to fight about this. He didn't just 'walk away' there were deals and contracts made so he could leave to help here."

Jacob's nostrils flared in disagreement. I sighed, almost inaudibly.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"No thanks, I just wanted to see if you were free today. I guess you aren't considering you're with your _husband_."

He hissed the word husband and gave a glare through the wall to the kitchen. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle.

"Sorry, Jake, maybe another time."

His expression grew soft at the sound of me using his nickname. I had been rather rude to him lately, and I did feel bad.

"Yeah, maybe." he said with a smile.

His eyes told me he wanted to say more, but he turned away and walked down the little cobblestone path to his car.

I shut the door after I waved him off. In a way I did miss my old friend. The Jacob I could turn to if I couldn't be with Edward. The Jacob who knew what say when he slipped up and called someone an inappropriate name.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. Edward had a plate for me next to his.

"Good to know you're still turning him down." Edward said with a full mouth.

I dabbed the sides of his mouth with the napkin on the table and kissed his cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"He's got the hots for you, Bella." he said with a chuckle.

"Come on, Edward. Don't rub it in. Besides, I thought you hated it when other guys look at me."

"Ugh, I do, I can't stand it. But I know that you love me more than anyone else, and I have nothing to worry about."

"That's good, because I only have the hots for you." I said nuzzling his nose.

He kissed me, hard and long. His mouth was like a drug, and I had been without for far too long.

In a flash I was in his arms. He sprinted with me down the hall, as fast as possible without jostling me, or removing his lips.

He threw me onto the bed and I giggled as his lips retreated back to mine.

Yes. I definitely had the hots for Edward.


	13. Finding out

Over the course of the next month I was beginning to show even more. My baby bump was more pronounced, and Edward couldn't keep his hands off of it.

Even when we were in public places, he would come up behind me and place his hands over my stomach. People gave him strange looks, but he had no shame.

He was so attentive to my every need. He would order what ever I was craving without a word and give me what ever I needed or wanted. I was becoming increasingly spoiled.

We had to go to the OB/GYN today. I was nervous. I had gotten ultrasounds before, but now Edward and I were going to learn the sex of the baby.

I was so excited I couldn't sit still. I had the pictures from my previous ultrasounds to compare to this time.

Every time I saw what part of my baby was becoming more defined I got even more excited.

"Calm down, Bell. You're gonna get an ulcer if you shift anymore."

"I can't help it, I'm so excited."

"I am too, sweetie."

We pulled into the large multiple building area and went to the one labeled '6'. Edward held the door open for me and I directed the way to the doctor's area.

"Hi, I have an appointment for 10 under Cullen." I said to the nurse.

"Cullen? Um, yeah, go through that door and to you left. A nurse had your ultrasound check up set."

"Thank you," Edward said.

He held my hand as we entered the room. The smell of hospitals still made me uneasy, I knew he could tell.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Dr. Brady greeted.

"Good morning," Edward and I greeted.

"Alright so we're going to our twenty week check up, then?" he asked.

He lifted up my maternity shirt and revealed the bump had grown there.

"That's a nice little hump you got there." he chuckled.

A nurse came in and smeared a cold fluid on my distended stomach. I flinched when she poured it on.

Edward took my hand and stared at the monitor. The doctor used the wand to peer around my insides.

"That's the baby's heart beat." he pointed out. "It's doing well, nice and healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

The doctor moved the wand over to a different section of the baby and Edward gasped.

"Boy," Edward whispered.

I looked at him with obvious miscomprehension on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"He's right, a healthy baby boy." the doctor confirmed.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Edward screamed. "We're going to have a son!"


	14. The name game

"This is how you can tell it's a boy." Edward explained.

We were sitting on the couch looking through the sonograms. Our baby had definitely developed more.

Edward, being a doctor, what every part of our child was.

"Have you thought of names?" he asked.

"Nope," I sighed. "Do you have any in mind?"

"Nothing in particular."

"I like Anthony,"

"You're just saying that because it's my middle name."

"So? I think it's okay to name our son after his father."

Edward rolled his eyes and I had to giggle.

"It's settled then, Anthony." I said.

"What about a middle name?" he asked.

"I don't know. I picked the first name, why don't you decide?"

"I think he should be named after Carlisle. He's been a really great father."

"Anthony Carlisle Cullen." I stated. "I love it."

Edward kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love it, and I love you."

"Should we keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle will probably faint."

"That's not good! He's delivering Anthony."

Edward chuckled and pulled me tighter to his chest. His hand rested on my stomach. I put my hand atop his and sighed in contentment.


	15. Friends and lovers

I was getting really emotional. My stomach was getting larger, and my family wouldn't shut up about it.

Edward was the only one who seemed to enjoy its roundness. He couldn't keep his hands off of it.

He didn't fight me when I got angry. He consoled me when I got sad. He did everything in his power to help my ever-constant horny emotions.

Edward was the perfect husband.

I was seven months pregnant and I just wanted to have Anthony.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What? What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think the baby's kicking."

Edward's eyes lit up and he came to sit on the bed with me.

He put his hand over my stomach, almost shyly. He gasped and looked up to me. A grin was plastered on his face.

"Wow, he's got strong legs." Edward breathed.

"I don't think I can deal with that for two more months."

Edward kissed the top of my head and murmured, "You can do it, love."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed. I got dresses and ready to go out, with the ever present eyes of Edward.

We were going out to get furniture for the nursery.

"Have you picked a theme?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking a jungle theme."

"That's nice, better than the basic boy theme of blue."

"I think the walls should be powder blue and leaf green. They should be matching, blue for the walls and green for the trim." I stated.

"You've really thought about this."

"When you're at work I have nothing better to do."

We pulled into the parking lot of the massive baby furniture store. It was a huge three story building with all kinds of things for little babies as well as toddlers.

"I have the crib and changing table on special order." I said.

"Alright, I'll go tell them to get it so I can put it in the car. You can start to look for anything you want."

I kissed him as confirmation and watched as he went to customer service.

I found blankets and pillows with monkeys and tigers as the patterns. I took a few different kinds of each and went to the playpen section.

I looked at the two I was trying to pick. One was a light green with leaves, and the other was a dark green with tigers on the side.

I felt two arms snake around my waist up to my stomach where the hands rested on my tummy.

"Hi, Edward," I giggled.

"Did you pick the one you like?"

"I can't decide."

"Which one do you like best?"

"I like them both. The light green would go with the trim of the room, but the dark green would go with the furniture."

"Get both," he stated shortly.

"What? I can't get both. We don't have enough room and it's a waste of money."

"Bella, Bella, belly Bella." he said with a chuckle.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled.

"We'll get both. The light green is smaller anyways. When Anthony gets bigger we can use the other one."

"That sounds… reasonable."

"Yep. Go find a baby swing and I'll go bring these up front."

Edward picked up both of the large boxes and made way to the register.

"Baby swing. Baby swing." I mumbled to myself.

"Bella!"

"Huh?"

I looked down the long display cases of baby swing to see a very pregnant Angela.

We both wobbled, very slowly, towards each other, and embraced when we met.

"Oh my god! How far are you? I asked.

"Thirty two weeks, about eight months." she said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Twenty eight weeks, seven months today."

"Wow, Bella! I haven't seen you since graduation, and now you're pregnant?"

"I know, it's been too long."

"I heard that Edward got drafted. I'm so sorry."

"It's true; he was supposed to be away for six months."

Angela cocked her head as I finished. I saw Ben round the corner with a cart full of clothes.

"Bella?" he asked.

"The one and only," I giggled.

"Wow, nice belly."

"Thanks," I said, placing a hand atop my stomach.

"Bella! Where are you? I found a swing that matches."

All three of us turned at the sound of Edward. I saw his tousled bronze hair aisle and smiled as he appeared.

"There you are- hey guys. Wow, Angela,"

I stifled a giggle that desperately wanted to escape.

"Hey, Edward. Glad to know you're safe and well." Angela greeted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward chuckled.

We stood in the middle of the store, reminiscing and talking about our current lives.

Ben and Angela were engaged. They were going to have the wedding when Angela lost her 'baby fat'.

We had made plans to double date two weeks from Sunday.

Edward and I found the rest of the furniture and loaded it into the car. I was shocked that it all fit so well.

"You look tired." Edward murmured.

"My feet hurt,"

"I'll rub them when we get home."

I would hold him to that, but at that moment I couldn't keep my eyes open. Much less speak.

I listened to the purr of the Volvo's engine and fell asleep.


	16. Problems

8 and-a-half months pregnant.

"Ow!" I mumbled.

Anthony was kicking the living daylights out of my kidney. I swear, he's going to be a soccer player.

I poured myself a cup of tea and tried to calm him. He never kicked this hard.

I sat down at the table and tried deep breathing. Another shot to my kidney cut my breath short.

"Anthony, stop trying to kill me." I yelled.

"What are you going on about?" Edward asked when he came in the room.

"He's really hurting me," I whined.

Another kick made me gasp out in pain. I clutched my stomach and gripped the table.

Edward kneeled in front of me, trying to get a sense of what was wrong.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. Edward's eyes were downcast to the floor, fixated on a large puddle.

"Wha-what?"

"I know why you're in pain," he said.

"God it hurts, why? Why am I in pain? Is Anthony alright?"

"You're in labor." he stated shortly.


	17. Housten, we have a problem

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I chanted.

"Relax, Bella. Oh jeez, where's the overnight bag?"

"Ow!" I cried.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Let's get to the car."

"Wait! Get towels, I don't want to ruin the leather."

Edward rolled his eyes. Sure, I was in labor, but if I got any icky juices on the seat I would never hear the end of it.

He drove as fast the engine would allow. If I wasn't concentrating on not hyperventilating I would have scolded him. This was an emergency, though.

Another kick, stronger this time, made me scream out in pain. Edward jumped and so did the acceleration.

He pulled into the parking lot and up to the curve. I saw our family waiting on the curve; all had looks of anticipation, nervousness and fear.

Edward stopped the car and ran to the other side. I screamed again as the door opened. I saw Jasper and Emmett flinch.

"Get a wheelchair!" Edward yelled.

"Here," Alice said, pushing one forward.

Edward helped me out of the car and into the wheelchair. He rushed me inside where Carlisle was waiting.

"Why is he… so early?" I gasped.

"Not all babies come on the scheduled time. Some are early, some are late."

"You could have told me that before!" I yelled.

Another contraction hit and I gasped. Tears started to fall from my eyes, and I sniffled.

"Bella, sweetie, everything will be alright. You have to be strong, for all of us."

I nodded before the nurse wheeled me into a room.

**

* * *

**

Edward's Point Of View

I watched as they wheeled her into a room by the maternity ward. I heard another yell of pain and I winced.

I didn't want to hear her scream in pain like that. I had seen many pregnancies before, but it was so much harder to watch my wife go through it.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Carlisle asked.

"They're all over the place. On our way here she only had a contraction once, but now she's had it three times since we got here." I explained.

"Alright, go see her."

I ran down the hall until I saw her. She was in a hospital gown and breathing heavily on a bed.

"Edward!" she cried.

"I'm right here, I'm right here."

"It-hurts," she gasped.

"I know, you have to be strong."

"Easy for you to say, you're not having a baby!" she snapped.

My eyes widened at her tone. I wasn't angry, I was worried. I knew from experience that no woman enjoyed giving birth.

Carlisle came in the room with her charts. He instructed her to relax while her body prepared to give birth. She was five centimeters dilated and still going.

The nurses were frantic around her as she screamed out every time a contraction hit her.

"Get him out of me!" she screamed.

"Edward," Carlisle called.

"I'll be right back sweetie." I murmured.

"Hurry," she groaned.

"Yeah, Carlisle?"

"We have a problem," he sighed.

My eyes went wide and I felt my heart prepare to shatter.


	18. The little things

"What do you mean 'we have a problem'?" I asked.

"She's only been in labor for an hour or so, but the baby's ready to come out now. Her body isn't prepared yet. We're going to have to do a C-section."

I sighed in relief. Many women get C-sections and their babied turn out perfectly fine afterwards.

"Alright, I'll go tell her."

I rushed back to Bella's side as she screamed out again.

"Bella, honey, listen. The baby's ready to come."

"I know," she interrupted.

"Yeah, but you're not ready to give birth yet. They have to do a C-section."

"What?" she asked frantic. "No, they can't operate on me. What if something happens to Anthony?"

I could see the tears well up in her eyes. I brushed them away and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be fine. Carlisle knows what he's doing. I'll be there, too, everyone will be there watching."

She nodded her head solemnly as the nurses wheeled her bed to the surgical room.

I donned the ugly green scrubs and face mask that were necessary in order to be near a delivery.

I came up to Bella's side. She was nearly unconscious when I came. The doctors were gathered around her stomach and started the surgery.

Bella's eyes would flutter. Reminding me that she was still awake, though she couldn't feel anything.

I saw my family peering through the glass window, watching in anticipation. I murmured words in her ear, telling her how much I loved her and that she was doing great.

I stopped when I heard the shrill cry of a baby. Bella smiled at the sound. I stood straight as I saw my son.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" Carlisle asked.

I rushed to my son and cut the umbilical cord that connected him to Bella. They quickly put him into an incubator and wrapped him tightly in a blue towel.

"Bella, you did it." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward," she mumbled. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Bella. They say he's got everything that should be there. They're checking to make sure his breathing and everything else is normal."

"Okay," she sighed.

I kissed her forehead before I let her sleep off the excitement and drugs.


	19. Resinding the gift

My family filed through the door as I held my son in my arms. I couldn't believe I had given birth to such a benevolent creature.

Anthony looked so much like Edward. He had light bronze hair, at the moment it looked a little more brown, though in time I was sure it would turn into Edward's colour. He also had piercing green eyes, just like Edward.

When he open them and stared up at me, I became locked in his gaze. I didn't want to turn away, not even for a second.

Edward came in and kneeled down beside us. He kissed me chastely before turning to kiss Anthony's head.

"He's got hair," Edward chuckled.

"A full head of it. Do you want to hold him?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously. I gently passed Anthony to him, to which he cradled him in his arms.

I saw the flash of a camera and then a, "Got it!"

I looked over to the door to see everyone standing at the viewing window of my room. Alice had a camera in her hand and a grin on her face.

"You guys don't have to stand in the hall, come in." I said.

"Oh, Bella, he's beautiful." Esme cooed.

Edward sat on the bed with me and put an arm around my shoulder while he passed Anthony off to Esme.

"My grandson," Esme sighed. "Oh! I don't even know his name."

"That's right; I have to put that down on his certificate. We have the date and time, but no name." Carlisle replied.

I looked at Edward knowingly and smiled. He did the same.

"Anthony Carlisle Cullen," we both stated.

The look on Carlisle's face was priceless. Luckily, Alice was there to capture it. Carlisle looked as though he were about to cry.

Esme passed Anthony to Carlisle, who smiled proudly at his grandson. Edward's arm pulled me closer to him while we both watched the scene play out in front of us.

I watched my family gather around Edward and I, all sighing and laughing over Anthony. This was truly heaven.


	20. The end

**Hiya! This is the official ending to this story. I had people vote on either a twisted ending or a happy ending on deviantART, and twisted won by a land slide. I did write another ending, which will be posted. Not a lot of people liked this ending, but it's raw and emotional, and I adore it.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the few pictures Alice had taken of us as a family. My life seemed to be so empty and depleted.

Ever since my son's death, my life was an abyss. Even with Edward by my side, I still couldn't do it. Everyday I saw the colour in my eyes fade and my features become ghastly.

I couldn't even bear to say my only child's name. The thought of his cold, still body when they found him unmoving in the incubator still gave me nightmares, and forever would.

I wanted to have a life with my husband and son, something that I had wanted with Edward since I could remember. I couldn't even do that.

I felt like I was letting our family, myself and mostly Edward down by my inability to cope with my child's death.

Even Esme opening up and telling me how she had lost her own son didn't make me feel any better. I was beyond grateful that she would open and relinquish that information to me.

Charlie had begun to speak with me, mostly out of pity. I suppose even he knows how painful it is to lose a child, a first child, an only child.

A new round of tears formed for my son, and any other child I may have. Even if I did have another child, at this point there was too much feeling for the son that I would never be able to hold in my arms again.

I was somewhat aware of Edward standing in the doorway watching me. He did that a lot, just staring at me. I didn't ask him why, I figured, in some small way that was how he coped.

I had seen him cry very few times, those times being momentous occasions in our lives. So what was this? How in anyway was this momentous?

He moved quietly across the room to me and just held me. He did that a lot, too. He treated me like the glass we both knew I was. I felt so selfish that he had to go through this. I didn't want him to suffer like I had been.

"Don't cry alone. How many times do I have to tell you?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said so softly, I wasn't sure if he heard me.

His arms tightened around me and he buried his face into my hair, just breathing I presumed.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that."

"Stop it, Edward," I hissed.

He looked taken aback. Anger was an emotion I had rarely displayed as of late.

"I know I'm fragile, everyone tells me that, whether I want to hear it or not. I don't want you to treat me like this anymore!" I screeched. "I want you to yell at me, I want you to tell me that I failed like I know I did!"

"That's not what I think, though." he murmured.

Even now, when I was screaming at him to just lose it, he thought of me first.

"Why are you still here?" I whimpered. "Why haven't you gone off to find some other woman who can actually bear your child and be able to have its life sustained?"

"Bella," he murmured while lifting my gaze to his. "Are you ready to talk about this?"

My eyes widened. In the month that followed, we had yet to discuss anything about what had happened. We had skimmed over what we both knew and pretended like that was enough. It wasn't, though. It really wasn't.

"I -- I don't know," I whimpered once more.

"If you want to ever get this -- if we ever want to get over this, we need to discuss this. We can't play ignorant to what really happened. We both know what has happened; look what it's done to us! I can't even feel like I'm supporting you, because I'm so bent out of shape."

That hit me hard. I had always thought Edward was hurting as much, if not more than I was. I loved him more than anything.

"I'm so sorry," I blubbered.

I cried into his shoulder, sobbing out all my self-hatred, all my despair, all my depression, all my anxiety. I wanted to just go to sleep and never return. Just wake up and get relief by saying it was all just a horrible, terrible dream.

That wasn't the case. This was real, it was monster that was eating me alive, and I wasn't even fighting back.

Edward had been hurt all along, and where was I? On the end of his pain. He avoided his feelings so that he could care for mine. I had to be the most atrocious woman to have walked the earth.

"Oh god, I'm so, so sorry, Edward." I sobbed harder.

"Stop it, Bella!" he snapped.

I pulled away from him, shocked. His eyes were glazed over with tears. His eyes mimicked mine, all the pain, sadness, self-hatred, restlessness, all displayed for each other to see.

"It's not your fault! You gave birth, we held him, took pictures with him. You nursed him, you adored him. It's not your fault that he woke up de-" he choked on his words.

I let my tears come out and land on the ever-growing puddle on the comforter. It was so reminiscent; my own life just had one more tear added everyday. Would my little puddle be turned into a lake? Would this monster consume that much of me?

"It is," I whispered. "It is my fault. I was his mother, I should have protected him. I should have been in the nursery with him, I should have been the first one notice he wasn't -- he wasn't breathing."

"It was the hospital's fault. They should have put oxygen in the incubator; there was nothing you could do. Don't you see? This is all my fault."

"No! If either one of us is to blame, then it would be me."

"You say you should have protected him as a mother? What about me? I'm his father; shouldn't I have done the same? Not only was I his father, but I was a doctor, too. What the hell does that say about me? I failed as a father, and I couldn't even keep my own son alive!"

He started to break down, too. Everything we had been holding inside of ourselves was released as we sank into each other's embrace and wailed into the bedding.

Seeing him break down like this, made me sob violently. I held while he let everything out. For hours we lied there, wallowing in our misery. When my tears had long since dried, his still ran. My tears had been expended throughout the last month, his were still fresh.

Eventually we both just passed out. We hadn't slept for more than five hours off and on since that day. The nightmares kept me awake. As for Edward I wasn't so sure.

I had assumed it was guilt, but maybe it was more. Maybe it was for the son that he would never be able to throw a baseball to. The son he would never get to laugh with, the son who would never be lectured about watching where he runs in the house. Or maybe the son that he would have to chase around the house to get him in the bath.

I cried because I lost my child. My own flesh and blood, Edward shared the same loss, though. He shared the loss of a child, his flesh and blood. I had been so selfish.

"Edward," I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah?" he answered the same way.

The light streamed through the half-drawn curtains and onto our bed. His eyes were puffy and red with dark circles beneath them. I was certain mine were just the same.

"I love you," I whispered.

He pulled me closer and murmured the words I spoke into my ear. He didn't stop there, though.

"I love you, too. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. I love you more than my life, and, as much as this may hurt the both of us, I love you more than Anthony."

His words tore a hole in my chest. I shoved away from him and ran into the bathroom. I slid down the door and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Bella," he said through the door. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"No! Don't say that! You can't love me more than him, I'm a murderer! I killed my own child!"

"Bella, you didn't! Would you just listen to me for a goddamn second?" he screamed.

I was silent; I didn't know what to say. There were no words spoken, but he knew I was listening.

"As much as we want to blame ourselves, we can't. That's why we do. Deep down we both know it's not our fault, because we both know on the surface there was nothing we could do." he said.

"That's not true," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella, it is. Just say it, please, just say it. Say that it wasn't your fault, and say that you love Anthony."

Again, a pain racked through me. The emptiness where the adoration for my living son would be was torn into shreds.

"Edward, you know I love him."

"Say it; I know you can't say his name. You haven't said it since that day at the hospital. I've seen when people give their condolences, how you flinch at the mention of his name. You wouldn't even look at me the first two weeks."

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"If you really, truly were, you would say this."

"I don't think I can,"

"I know you can, please, just try."

"I -- I love… I l-love…" I started panting and grabbing my chest.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? Open the door the Bella!"

"I can't do it! I don't deserve to love him. I killed him!"

I sobbed into the cold tile floor; the feel of the cold against my cheeks was so relaxing. I didn't deserve to be relaxed.

"Bella," Edward whimpered.

I could tell he was crying again. I couldn't have that, not his sadness on top of mine.

I wrenched the door from in front of me and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I love Anthony!" I wailed. "I know it wasn't my fault, I know I couldn't have done anything. That doesn't mean I'm not to blame!"

"I know, Bella, I know. I've tried to be so strong for you; I've tried to be able to hold myself together. I love you so much, I hate seeing you like this, I hate it."

"I'm so sorry for making you hurt. I'm so selfish, this was what I wanted to avoid, I didn't want you to suffer my loss."

"Are you an idiot?" he chuckled in a frustrated way. "This isn't just your loss, it isn't just my loss, hell, it isn't even just our loss. It's everyone's loss. Carlisle and Esme's grandchild. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie's nephew. Charlie, Reneé and Phil's grandchild."

"I know, I thought you would hate me. I thought you would leave me and never think twice about it."

"You're my life, Isabella Cullen. You mean more to me than anything. I will always love Anthony, always. I need you, though. Without you, life wouldn't be worth living. Truth be told, if you were to die before me, I would kill myself in an instant."

"Please, please don't start that." I pleaded.

"It's the truth,"

I sighed and looked out the window, my hands resting on my chest.

"My breasts are so sore," I murmured. "They were all prepared to nourish a little baby, and yet, I have no baby to feed."

The tears freely ran down my face once more.

"I'd be happy to partake,"

I looked over to Edward to see his half-smile on his beautiful face. It wasn't the same as the one I fell in love with, but it was better than I had seen in so long.

I smiled at him, not one of my phony, fake smiles that I used for company. A real, small smile, nothing fantastic or over-powering. Nothing like in the end of a movie or a book where the hero overcomes their struggle.

Just a smile to acknowledge that I was willing to accept to his help. Willing to start the long, torturous healing process that awaited us both.


	21. The end Alternate

"Anthony," I squealed.

He giggled and rolled over.

I couldn't be without Anthony in my line of sight. Looking at him you could obviously tell he looked like Edward. If you looked closer, he had my large eyes, but Edward's emerald colored.

He had my lips and my translucent skin, Edward's high cheekbones and my little ears.

Anthony was absolute perfect. His laugh broke my heart and made me laugh with him.

"My little Anthony," I sighed.

I picked him up and cradled him against my chest. His head went to the crook of my neck out of instinct, just like Edward's always did. His soft skin and scent made me feel so at ease.

My relaxing state was interrupted when he spit up on my shoulder.

"Aw, come on. I just bought this shirt." I whined.

I heard chuckling behind me. I turned to glare at my perfect husband.

"It's not funny," I grumbled.

"You two look so cute together." he chuckled.

"Alice used to say that to me all the time when we first started dating."

He strolled over to me and picked up Anthony. He kissed me on the forehead and proceeded to bounce Anthony up and down.

I took the time to change my shirt and throw it in the wash, along with some of Edward's slacks.

I walked into the living room to find my two favourite men sitting on the couch. I smiled as Edward looked down at his son with such adoration.

I sat down on the couch next to Edward, who seemed startled by my sudden reappearance.

Edward turned his head to give me a kiss. I turned my head to deepen the kiss. His free hand wrapped around the back of my neck and hair.

Mine fervently on his chest and cheek. His taste was something that I could never get enough of. The heat of his body against mine was too much for me to bear.

His tongue brushed mine, and then, as soon as it was started it was over. Anthony let out a frustrated whimper from not getting any attention.

He looked like he was about to cry. Edward passed him off to me and I didn't hesitate to kiss his head and pat his back.

He let out a baby sigh and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"He's already throwing off my game." Edward pouted.

I laughed, which caused Anthony to giggle on top of me.

We were on our way to the Cullen's home for Anthony's one month party. Alice insisted on having one for him. I thought it would actually be a good idea.

I would be able to see everyone again. All my friends from high school would be there. Even Charlie agreed to come and see his grandson.

Reneé was coming from Jacksonville, and probably was already at the house with any luck.

Edward held my hand my hand over the consol of the Volvo. We both watched Anthony squirm in his car seat.

"He's so cute when he makes that face." I sighed.

Anthony stopped moving and made a face as he bobbed his hands up and down.

"He's pooping," Edward said.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Watching Anthony's sweet face and hearing Edward's revelation was too much.

I resided my laughing to giggles, how I loved my family.

We arrived at the house less than a minute later. I finally managed to untangle Anthony from the straps that surrounded him, and make my way up to Edward on the porch.

"Anthony, are you ready to see everyone?" I cooed.

He giggled and put his fist in his mouth. Edward ruffled his hair and tickled his cheek before opening the door.

"Surprise!"

I flinched backwards at the barrage of sound that greeted our entrance as we walked in. Anthony put his head in my neck and started to cry.

"It's okay, sweetie, don't cry." I whispered.

Edward threw a glare at Alice, who smiled innocently. Both Edward and I knew we were coming to a party; there was no need to try and surprise us.

I finally looked around the room to see a crowd of about forty people in front of me.

Reneé ran forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I moved Anthony to the side and hugged her back.

"Oh! He's adorable!" she exclaimed.

I outstretched my arms in front of her. "You wanna hold him?"

She grinned and nodded furiously. I handed my tiny son to my mother and watched as she went off to socialize. I saw Angela on the couch with her own son cradled in her arms.

"Ang!" I yelled.

We both hugged and I took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hey there, David." I said.

The two month old baby squealed and grabbed onto my hair.

"Sorry about that, he really likes to pull things." she apologized.

"It's alright; I'm used to it by now. Anthony's not that bad, but if you fall asleep, your hair will be in tangled when you wake up." I laughed.

"Can you watch him while I get his bottle?" she asked.

"Of course,"

I watched as she disappeared into the crowd. I bounced David on my lap as he let out little baby giggles.

"Where'd you get this one?" a silky voice asked.

I tilted my head to see Edward leaning on the back of the couch.

"I traded, hope you don't mind."

Edward laughed and hopped over the couch to sit next to me. He put a finger to David's tiny hand and chuckled when he pulled it.

Angela came back over and plopped down beside me. I passed the little boy in my arms over to her.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked.

"Being dressed up," he stated.

I looked over to a large group -- mainly woman -- to see Anthony in a little sailor suit. I had to admit, he looked adorable.

"We have to get you a matching one." I said.

"No way,"

I heard the distinct sound of a little whimper and then a belting cry. I got up and rushed to Anthony's side to calm him.

"Shh, baby, mommy's here, don't cry." I cooed.

Anthony nuzzled his face into my neck once more and stopped. How I loved my son.

Two arms wrapped around my waist. Anthony looked up, his big green eyes curious. He smiled and grabbed Edward's nose over my shoulder.

It was at that moment, while Edward and Anthony laughed together, that I realized I had more than I ever deserved. And I was damn grateful for it.

A family, my family.

+FIN+


End file.
